


Dragons Breath, Phoenix Tears

by Lexi0Black



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Time Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-24
Packaged: 2019-10-07 21:00:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17373212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lexi0Black/pseuds/Lexi0Black
Summary: Hermione and Ginny travel to stop many 100s of deaths from happening. Faced with a friendly face hiding a truly evil being, distrust from the ones that they love, finding out that one of them should have grown up in the 1970-80s with a brother, and new magicks. What have they gotten themselves into?





	1. Bloodshed and Blackness

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:::::
> 
> Me: Hey all this is my first Harry Potter story.
> 
> Ginny: You mean ours. It's our Harry Potter story
> 
> Hermione: Gin, WE are just characters. We're not writing this story.
> 
> Ginny: Can't a girl hope?
> 
> Me: Anyways. This is an edited version of my story that I posted a few years ago. I will be going through this and editing any errors that I find. Now I know that in J. K.'s universe the Harry Potter crew is in the 1990's, I Think.
> 
> Hermione: Great... this story's author doesn't even know what year we live in. (Humf)
> 
> Me: (Gurr) In my story, Harry and his friends are seventh years in 2009. When Hermione and Ginny go back in time, they will be in 1987 (confusing I know). Well now onto...
> 
> Ginny: By the way I'm gonna be WAY OC.
> 
> Hermione: Me as well!
> 
> Me: Ohhh shut up shut up shuttity up Up UP! I'm gonna scream if you don't.
> 
> Ginny: Fine, I just won't grace you with my presence.
> 
> Hermione:(Looking at me strange) Well fine then, Good Day! (both leave)
> 
> Me: Ahhhhhhhhhh! Now onto (looking around for interruptions) the Disclaimer. I do NOT own Harry Potter or any of the characters you recognize. The Amazing Miss J.K. does. I will not be putting this on any of the other chapters. Now onto the Story! Enjoy!

*H*O*G*W*A*R*T*S* *G*R*O*U*N*D*S* *2*0*0*9*

"Ron! Ron! RON! NO! You said we'd end this together!" yelled Harry.

"Harry, we have to go! There's nothing we can do! Let's Go!" screamed Hermione over all the blasts and booms of spells and curses. Both her and Ginny started to run towards Hogwarts.

"O... O... Okay. Okay let's go." cried Harry. He ran after Hermione and Ginny while dodging spells.

*G*R*E*A*T* *H*A*L*L*

"HARRY POTTER! ALL THOSE YOU USED TO LOVE ARE DEAD! SURRENDER YOURSELF AND I WILL SPARE YOUR PRECIOUS BLOOD TRAITOR AND MUDBLOOD. I WILL GRACIOUSLY ALLOW YOU TO WANDER THE GROUND TO FIND ANY WEAKLINGS THAT ARE ALIVE. YOU HAVE TWO HOURS UNTIL I COME TO FIND YOU, AND WHEN I DO THERE WILL BE NO SURVIVORS." Voldemort's voice boomed throughout the empty great hall.

"Harry you can't go." said Hermione, "It's suicidal!"

"'Mione, if I don't go all those that died will have died in vain. You can't ask that of me. Remember I have a 'Saving-People-Thing'. And if Tom wins then so many other people will die. I have to end this." said Harry. With that, he turned and headed towards the forest.

Hermione and Ginny collapsed into each other's arms, knowing this would be the last time they saw their surrogate brother again.

*T*H*E* *F*O*R*E*S*T*

As Harry walked, he pulled out the snitch that Dumbledore gave to him. Hermione, R... his best mate, and he had already figured out that to open the snitch, he had to press it to his lips and do something else, but what - he didn't know. Harry read the words that always appeared 'I OPEN AT THE CLOSE'. As he walked through the forest, the meaning of those words hit him like a bludger. Harry pressed the snitch to his lips and whispered "I am going, ready, and willing to die." The snitch opened and out fell a small, smooth, riverbed stone. 'The resurrection stone' thought Harry. Thrice the stone was turned over in his hand. Wisps of Ghostly Smoke rose out of it. Suddenly he realized that it wasn't smoke but figures. "Mom," the redhead smiled at Harry, "Dad," his look-alike he knew to be his Dad sadly nodded at him, "Sirius," Harry started to cry, " R... Ron. I'm So Sorry I didn't want any of you to die. I... I..."

"You didn't know, You couldn't have stopped our deaths, Prongslet." James said.

"Pup, Riddle sent an image to you that he Knew you couldn't ignore. I would have done the same if it was your father or you." said Sirius.

"Yeah Har, and Rookwood cast the AK Curse at me and I was too slow." Ron told Harry.

"Harry, My Dear Son, go and finish off Riddle for us." Lily cried.

"Does dying hurt?" asked Harry like the little boy he never got to be.

"No, it's quicker than falling asleep." said Sirius.

"Stay with me?"

"Till the End." Harry let the stone fall, and with it, the Spirits disappeared. Harry walked to Tom Marvolo Riddle. To his Death.

*O*U*T*S*I*D*E* *T*H*E* *G*R*E*A*T* *H*A*L*L*

The doors to the Great Hall opened slowly. Ginny and Hermione looked up quickly, thinking there was a Death Eater. But they only saw a bloody man dragging himself through the doors clutching onto something small.

"REMUS!" screamed Ginny. Hermione and she ran towards him. Ignoring the blood, they grabbed him to haul him off the floor where he had fallen, weak from blood loss.

"Mi... Gin..." he gasped through the pain.

"Remy! What Happened?" Cried Ginny.

"Fi-nished... Grey-back... Silv-er... Knife..." gasped Remus. Ginny and Hermione looked down and saw a dagger handle protruding out of his chest. Hermione's and Ginny's faces were horror stricken. Ginny grabbed her wand and conjured a towel and started to wipe the blood of Remus' face. Hermione had started to get up to get some medical supplies when Remus grabbed her arm to stop her.

"Don't. You Can't Help. It's Too Late." he said painfully. Ginny just continued to hold his other clenched fist and clean the blood off, while Hermione sat beside them." Take these time turners, go back, and save them," he looked at Ginny with his pain-filled golden eyes. "Please." Hermione and Ginny looked at each other and nodded. They turned as one and accepted the time turners from Remus. Hermione got up to get some water for Remus. As she walked away, she started to examined the time turner. While she was gone, Ginny and Remus spoke.

Biting her lip, "Were we there before?"

"Yes" he replied shakily.

"Remy" "Gin" they said together. Ginny nodded for Remus to go first.

"Gin, if I tell you this, you can not let it affect the way your relationships with the others of that time form. I don't care if you act differently around me but don't let it affect the others or your mission to save them." Ginny nodded her consent. " I..." Remus gasped in pain and his eyes slowly shut but not before he whispered his final thought to Ginny, "I love you, always have, always will."

"Remus. REMUS! NO! No. Please, please." she screamed. "Please I love you, too." she whispered brokenly.

Hermione came up and wrapped her arm around Ginny's shoulders. "Gin we have to go, Harry lost, they're coming. We have to go now."

"But his body?"

"Step back and I'll move him to a safe place." Ginny stepped back and Hermione levitated him to a secret alcove. "Goodbye Remus, We'll make you proud."

"Bye Remy. See you soon."

"Gin. This type of magic... I've read about it. When we use these, our time will be erased. We CAN change the timeline as we know it... But we won't ever be able to come back. Do you still want to do this?" asked Hermione quickly.

"We were already there so Yes." A boom sounded through the hall as Voldemort and his Death Eaters gained entry.

"Well Looky here My Faithfuls. We have stumbled upon a Mudblood and a Blood Traitor. Must be our lucky night." said Voldemort laughing. Ginny and Hermione quickly activated the time turners. The last thing they saw was Voldemort roaring before everything went black.


	2. Clotpole, Prat, and Morgana le Fey

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:::::
> 
> Me: Hey all! It's me Lexi. Anyways this is chapter 2 of my story Dragon Breathe, Phoenix Tears. Now onto the A/N.
> 
> Ginny: Hiya!
> 
> Hermione: Hello Everyone!
> 
> Me: Great, you two are back.
> 
> Sirius: HEY! You forgot about me.
> 
> Me: SIRIUS! YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO BE HERE YET! ALL THE READERS THINK YOU'RE DEAD! Oops!
> 
> Sirius: Well. No need to bite my head off.
> 
> Me: Oh well sorry, I forgot you had a fragile ego.
> 
> Ginny: Hey there's also no need to be so mean. And anyways, you could have brushed off him being here as a ghost but nooo you had to go and say that.
> 
> Hermione: Siri, Gin, let's go.(All three leave)
> 
> Me: Whatever. Readers, just use this as a hint, this story is a Time Travel story. So he could very well be alive. Hope you enjoy this next chapter. Now onto the story.

*L*A*S*T* *C*H*A*P*T*E*R*

"Gin. This type of magic... I've read about it. When we use these, our time will be erased. We CAN change the timeline as we know it... But we won't ever be able to come back. Do you still want to do this?" asked Hermione quickly.

"We were already there so Yes." A boom sounded through the hall as Voldemort and his Death Eaters gained entry.

"Well Looky here My Faithfuls. We have stumbled upon a Mudblood and a Blood Traitor. Must be our lucky night." said Voldemort laughing. Ginny and Hermione quickly activated the time turners. The last thing they saw was Voldemort roaring before everything went black.

*U*N*K*N*O*W*N* *L*O*C*A*T*I*O*N*

"Ugh, Gin, you OK? Gin? Ginny!?" panicked Hermione.

"Um I think I am, I mean I feel as if I am but…" started Ginny.

"But what?" asked Hermione growing concerned.

"I think I'm seeing things." said Ginny after a moment's pause.

"What? Why would you say that?" said a confused Hermione.

"Because I think I'm seeing Harry's Parents, Remus, and Sirius." Hermione spun around to face the direction Ginny was looking. There they were, four young people that were supposed to be older. And Dead.

"But… Wha…" stuttered Hermione.

"Neither of you are seeing things." a deep, gentle voice said from behind them.

The two girls screamed curses as they turned to the voice behind them. They heard an "Eek!" coming from the voice, which belong to a man who was on the floor after dropping to get out of the way of the two curses. The man had sandy-blonde hair that came to his chin and bright blue eyes. A woman, who had beautiful dark brown hair that came to her waist and chocolate brown eyes, stood just to the side of the man with an amused look on her face. On the man's other side was a man, who had shaggy brown hair and deep blue eyes. He stood there fighting to keep his laughter in without even moving to help the other man.

"Well done, well done indeed, Miladies." said the laughing man.

Hermione, still being wary, asked "And just who the hell are you?"

The women with a kind smile said "I am Guinevere, though most people call me Gwen. The man you just shot curses at, is my courter Arthur. And the man who is still laughing," here, she shot a look at said man, "is Myrddin Emrys, though you may know him better as…"

Hermione and Ginny gasped, "Merlin"

"Yes Miladies. I am Merlin, might as I acquire as to the names of the beautiful fair maidens?" asked Merlin with a sweeping bow.

"Shut up Clotpole before you make a bigger Idiot of yourself." said Arthur.

"Oh of course your royal Pratness. At least I am not not the 'Prince' on the ground. Besides, that's MY word!" sneered Merlin.

"Fits you better though, does it not?" mocked Arthur, while scrambling up off the floor.

"Ugh, stupid idiotic little boys." sighed an unknown female voice said from behind the two men. Hermione and Ginny jumped, a little startled, as a tall beautiful woman with long dark hair and stunning green eyes walked up to their little group.

"OH! I am sorry, I did not mean to startle you. One moment…" she reached over to the two still arguing men and smacked them upside the head. The two men looked at her and muttered a "sorry" each, before she turned back to the two girls and alive and young James Potter, Lily Evans, Sirius Black, and Remus Lupin that had come up to the group. "My name is..."

She was interrupted by Lily Evans "Morgan Le Fey."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N:::::
> 
> Ha Ha sorry 'bout the cliffhanger again. Anyways hope you all enjoyed it.
> 
> Bye for now,
> 
> Alexis Black

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:::::
> 
> He He Sorry bout the cliff hanger. Anyways Hope you all enjoyed it. I am currently in college, so my posting is irregular. And this story is being cross-posted on Fanfiction.net, but I have found I am on this site more regularly so thought I should just post it here, maybe I'll work on it more. Well, anyways... 
> 
> Bye for now,
> 
> Alexis Black


End file.
